


第二次-24

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-24

美好的早晨，知勳不似往常的在公司忙著開會，也不像週末和順榮溺在一塊，今天的他被凈漢單獨帶到勝哲的店，單手墊著趴在吧檯

另一隻手有一下沒一下但輕輕敲打，他被順榮勒令不准上班，得乖乖休息至少兩天，還特別聯絡凈漢哥要緊盯知勳別讓他偷偷地在家工作

知勳早就習慣早起，看著順榮準備，喝著沒有味道的粥，看著他吃著各式小菜和白飯，委屈巴巴的抱怨

「權順榮你太過分了，怎麼可以在我面前吃這些」  
順榮伸手捏捏知勳的臉頰

「知勳體諒我一下，我要有體力才能上班啊，喝粥很快就餓了」

「 我也會餓啊」

「 知勳現在需要吃容易消化的食物，忍耐一下嘛」

知勳眼看他是無緣吃眼前的食物了，放棄繼續埋頭於他的粥，順榮摸摸他的頭

「好啦，中午我讓凈漢哥給你送午餐，我請他弄些白飯跟好消化的配料好不好」

知勳舉起手把順榮的手拔下來

「這還差不多」

順榮輕輕一笑

「我們知勳真可愛」

「呀！」

眼看馬上要炸毛的知勳，順榮很快的收起作弄的心，加速自己的進食速度

順榮在玄關穿著皮鞋，一邊叮嚀

「知勳要好好休息喔，不可以偷偷跑去公司，也不可以讓人送資料來喔」

「知道了」

「BoBo」

知勳傲嬌的撇過頭，順榮靠近蹭蹭他

「知勳尼~」

知勳無奈的捧起順榮的臉，用力的一記響吻

「可以了吧」

順榮靦腆的笑

「可以，出門了，掰掰」

知勳隨意的揮手，等到順榮出門就拿起自己的手機，想著反正他又看不到，我做我的誰管他啊

剛看完一段資料，想傳個訊息讓秘書吩咐後續工作，正在編輯時，門鈴突然響了

「嘖，誰啊」

邊低著頭邊走到門口給來的人開門，那個人一進入就搶過知勳的手機

「我就知道，知勳一定閒不下來」

「凈漢哥？怎麼會來」

「順榮就是怕你這樣特別讓我來一趟的」

凈漢毫不留情的把知勳就快完成的訊息通通刪掉，惹來知勳的抗議

「哥」

凈漢可不像順榮一樣怕知勳生氣，況且知勳也不會對他生氣，把知勳的手機放入口袋

「不准再工作了，手機沒收了」

「哥就一封訊息嘛，拜託」

知勳拉著凈漢的手撒嬌

「不行就是不行，你得休息」

凈漢是除了順榮最關心知勳的人，他也希望知勳要好好休息

「哼」

知勳裝作生氣的抱胸，通常這招對他的倉鼠很有用，但是對凈漢可是一丁點用都沒有，拉著知勳就出門

因此有了現在趴在吧檯上發呆的知勳了，也不能喝飲料咖啡，酒就更不用說了，現在他只能喝水

坐在專屬位置的凈漢，看著知勳維持這個姿勢已經多時動也不動，隨手把它畫了下來，這時知勳終於動了，把空的水杯拿給勝哲，又再次趴回去

凈漢看不下去了把剛畫好的畫拿給知勳看

「我們知勳今天走文青風呢，好看吧」

「凈漢哥的畫沒有不好看的」

知勳拿過畫，依舊維持著原來的姿勢，凈漢坐上一旁的高腳椅

「勝哲，我要可可」

「內，馬上幫你做」

一旁的知勳放下畫，拉著凈漢的手開始撒嬌

「哥，就一段訊息，給我手機嘛」

「不行」

「是一件很重要的事情」

「不行就是不行」

凈漢最了解知勳了，如果真的很急知勳才不會撒嬌，他會很嚴肅的要手機，而且都沒收這麼久了，還沒翻臉就代表沒那麼重要

「哥」

「呀，這是你自己組的團隊，你要信任他們，不要什麼事都攬在自己身上，搞得自己累得像條狗，看吧你現在就是因為免疫力下降，才會那麼容易就食物中毒」

這就是知勳的壞毛病，也算是心病，是回來後才有的，或許三年前就是因為某些自己無法掌控的事發生，才逼得他不得已遠離這裡，所以他總是想把一切掌握在自己手中，排除一切不安因素

「拜託」

「撒嬌也行不通，我知道公司現在各個企劃都好好地在運行，你現在做的都是為下一季，甚至下下一季的做準備，根本不急於這一時，今天你別想從我這拿手機了」

「哪要是順榮給我打電話了呢」

「是順榮讓我看好你，不讓你工作的」

凈漢趁機暗暗捅了順榮一刀，想到晚上順榮吃鱉的樣子，凈漢就開心

「那如果媽媽們打電話給我呢」

「這你不用擔心，他們在國外玩得很開心，沒時間給你打，而且我已經傳訊息給阿姨們了，他們會打給順榮的」

知勳氣餒的扁扁嘴，又趴了回去

「放棄吧知勳，你鬥不過凈漢的」

勝哲在吧檯上放了一杯可可給凈漢，凈漢揉揉知勳的小腦袋瓜

「我們知勳太可愛了」

「哼」

知勳煩躁地躲過凈漢的手，勝哲拍拍知勳的肩安慰著

「台上的樂器隨你玩，你也很就沒碰了吧，等晚點工讀生都來了，我陪你打電動吧」

勝哲也是鬥不過凈漢，只能讓知勳轉移注意力了

此時的知勳自然不會對他的凈漢哥生氣，而是心想著"權順榮，你完蛋了"

(..........分割線..........)

一輛高級的黑色轎車緩緩接近尹氏大宅的大門，卻在大門的前方停了下來，讓知恩有些不悅的皺眉

「碩珉，怎麼了?」

「小姐，稍等一下」

知恩的司機碩珉溫和的回話，並下車查看，向大門的保安人員提問

「怎麼回事」

「他已經停在這裡很久了，趕也趕不走」

原來是一輛外型張揚的進口跑車擋住了出入口，讓知恩的座車不得其門而入

「他有說要做什麼嗎」

「他說要找小姐，可是小姐沒有說今天有人要找他，所以我們請他先跟小姐聯絡好在過來，誰知道他死活賴在這不走」

「報警呢」

「警察不會理這種案件的，他既沒有硬闖，大門外就不屬於尹氏了也不算私人土地，沒有違規，警察頂多露個面勸阻而已」

「好吧，我問問小姐，謝啦」

碩珉再次回到車內

「小姐，門口的人說是找您的，請問小姐認識嗎」

此時知恩才放下手機，看向車外，一個熟悉卻不甚喜歡的人，紀侒樺，他越走越近，邊走還邊大喊，隔著車窗都聽得見

「知恩，知恩」

甚至趴在車窗上敲打窗戶，碩珉見狀趕緊所上車們

「小姐要不要我請同仁將他趕走」

「不用了碩珉，我認識，開窗吧」

「是」

剛開了窗紀侒樺就將頭鑽入車內，讓知恩往後退了退

「有什麼事，我不是說電話連絡嗎」

「我有很重要的是要說，電話講不清楚」

「那也應該先跟我聯絡」

紀侒樺裝作無辜的撓撓自己的頭

「喔，下次注意」

「要說什麼快說」

紀侒樺左看看右看看，又瞥了一眼碩珉

「這裡不方便說話，不如我們去附近的酒吧，那裏有包廂，我載你去」

指了指自己的跑車

「好吧，你先回你車上等等」

碩珉關起車窗

「小姐，您確定要去嗎」

「恩，沒事的，他不會對我怎樣」

「可是......」

「碩珉沒事的，況且我的手機隨身帶著，隨時都能定位，我一發覺有危險就打給保安，別擔心」

碩珉自知說不過知恩

「我送您去吧」

知恩靠近他的椅背

「不了，該讓你下班了，他會送我回來的」

拍拍他的肩，知恩自己開了車門下車，走到那輛跑車，又再次上車了

跑車飛快地駛離，本打算聽知恩的話下班的碩珉，卻又忍不住擔心，看著知恩的定位不著痕跡地跟上去

來到酒吧，紀侒樺熟門熟路的帶著知恩走到一間包廂，裡面擺滿了各式各樣的菜餚

兩人坐了下來，紀侒樺卻不說正題，一直熱情地給知恩佈菜，讓知恩有些不耐煩

「找我到底有什麼事」

「別急，先吃，我都準備你喜歡的」

「如果只是陪你吃飯，那我就先走了」

「欸，你怎麼回家啊，你的司機不是沒來嗎，先吃完，我再送妳回家」

「我可以坐計程車」

知恩毫不猶豫地起身

「好好好，我說，你先坐下」

紀侒樺拿出一個資料袋

「我查到了，李知勳跟那個權順榮的把柄了」

「什麼」

紀侒樺拿出裏頭的照片

「他們有見不得人的關係，他們是情侶」

照片的內容不外乎事他們走在街上，一起共乘一輛車，同時進出公寓的畫面，但最後幾張卻確確實實的將兩人的關係說明的一清二楚

幾張是在醫院，順榮握著躺在床上知勳的手，順榮親吻知勳的手，順榮撫摸知勳的額髮

另外幾張是在勝哲的店，順榮盯著唱歌的知勳，順榮親吻知勳的髮旋，兩人緊緊相擁

知恩驚訝地說不出話來，一直不斷的翻看照片

「你也覺得不可思議吧，在外面都可以如此了，那在家該是如何啊」

紀侒樺在一旁加油添醋，知恩猛地的起身，不小心把照片散落在地上，卻沒有撿起，獨自失神的走出包廂

「知恩，你要去哪」

紀侒樺嘴上擔心著卻沒有實質的動作，只是彎腰撿起照片，得意地繼續吃他的美食，他今天的用意不過是讓知恩死了她對權順榮的心，好讓她也看看自己

碩珉發現知恩的定位開始移動了，看了窗外不識相正好下起的雨，拿起備用雨傘跑到門口接知恩

知恩剛走門，以為就要淋雨了，卻及時出現了一把傘再自己的頭頂

「碩珉吶」

「小姐，上車吧」

再碩珉的護送一點也沒淋濕的順利上車，反倒是碩珉衣服濕了一半

「小姐，回尹宅嗎」

「不想回家，你隨意到處繞繞吧」

「是」

知恩仰躺在座椅的靠墊上，回想剛剛的照片，在醫院順榮對於知勳眼神充滿了擔憂，再勝哲的店所有的動作都洋溢著幸福，原來她從來都只是個局外人

想到著知恩的眼淚緩緩的從側邊流下

「小姐，還好嗎」

「不好......」

知恩再碩珉面前總是最沒有掩藏的樣貌，因為碩珉不像家裡人總是斤斤計較於各種東西，也不像外面的人對自己諂媚逢迎，總是用最舒適的態度對待知恩，看似畢恭畢敬，卻暗藏的貼心，所以知恩只會對碩珉說出心裡話，因為碩珉不會對回話，也不會傳出去，只是聽著

碩珉很了解知恩，其實知恩很自卑，喜歡跟奉承自己的人相處，不過是因為不想被人發現她的不足，所以不敢跟和她平等的同齡千金相處，其實她很羨慕也很喜歡她的凈漢哥哥，但是她沒有勇氣違抗媽媽，所以跟再媽媽身邊，裝的盛氣凌人

因此碩珉努力地成為知恩的避風港，安靜地陪在她身邊，用自己的方式安慰她，默默地守護她

一個小時後，碩珉才把知恩送回尹氏大宅

「小姐，您回來了」

一進入家門就有侍女接待

「小姐這裡有一封信，收件人同樣是您和夫人」

「同樣?之前也有過一樣德信嗎?」

「是的，這已經是第三封了，之前都是交給夫人的，小姐不知道嗎」

知恩咬著自己的下唇，媽媽怎麼都沒說

「幫我放洗澡水吧，半小時後我要洗澡」

「是」

知恩裝作不疾不徐地回到自己的房間，一道房間就快速的拆開信封，裏頭又是一堆相片，知恩有些不安，深吸一口氣後，翻過來看，眉頭越鎖越緊，馬上拿到媽媽的房間

「媽，為什麼會有人寄這些相片給我們?這是三年前」

二伯母搶過那些照片翻看，隨即放在桌上

「知恩這件事你別管，我會處裡的別擔心」

「到底怎麼回事」

「沒事沒事」

邊說二伯母便把知恩推出自己房間，可知恩已經不是三年前那個裝做什麼都不知道的小公主了

「媽，說清楚，不然我不出去」

「知恩......」

「你要告訴我，我們才能一起解決」

二伯母知道是瞞不住了，只好說出來

「三年前，我請的那些傢伙，偷偷拍下這些照片，他們拿來威脅我，要我固定給他們錢，當作封口費」

「混蛋......」

「因為李知勳限制我們的額度，所以我沒辦法給他們要的錢，所以他們寄這些東西來要錢」

「媽妳怎麼會找這樣的人啊」

「我哪知道他們會這樣，你還說我，那天李知勳來吃飯，你還不幫我，只顧著裝淑女」

「唉，算了，我再想想辦法」

知恩次時此刻也慌的很，他也不知該如何是好，突然心中冒出了一個令她心驚的想法

「媽，當年你綁的人是誰?」

二伯母不疑有他的回答

「李知勳最好的朋友，權順榮的媽媽，問這個幹嘛」

「沒...沒有，我就是問問」

知恩回到房間，走到浴室，直接進入侍女為他準備好的泡澡水，躺入水中，水浸濕自己的衣裳和頭髮，雙手抱住自己的頭，探出水面，放聲的尖叫

第二天早上出門前，知恩來到二伯母的房間，要了昨晚收到的照片

她想了一整晚，她要為自己的愛情在拚一把

(..........分割線.........)

知勳帶著便當開著車來到順榮的公司，踏著輕快的腳步，哼著小曲，愜意的走向順榮的辦公室

不同於以往的正裝，今天知勳穿的休閒，一件oversize的T恤隨意地塞進黑色長褲，腳上穿著時下流行的白布鞋，少了嚴肅的氣息，多了年輕的活潑及親切感，讓順榮的秘書一下子看傻了眼，紛紛懷疑這是他們認識的那個李總嗎

「權順榮再嗎」

直到知勳問話他們才會過神

「再...在裡面」

「謝拉」

知勳提著便當頂著微笑走入辦公室，知勳的到來著實給順榮帶來了驚喜，昨晚去接知勳時，不知道凈漢哥跟他說了什麼，傲嬌的對自己置之不理畫面還歷歷在目，今天卻親自給自己帶便當，順榮都要流下眼淚了

順榮貼在知勳的身上使勁的蹭

「知勳對我好好喔」

知勳費了一點勁才把順榮從自己身上分開

「呀，還不是因為你，不讓我工作，害我無聊得要命，不然我才不會給你送便當勒」

知勳當然不會說因為覺得自己昨天太過分了，有些愧疚才特別來的，不然權倉鼠的小尾巴要翹的高高的了，所以隨便找個理由搪塞過去了

主動把便當打開，一層層的放在順榮面前，把白飯分成兩份，遞給順榮

「快吃快吃」

「有知勳服務，我好幸福喔」

順榮笑的瞇起他本就不大的眼睛

（……分割線……）

知恩戴著緊張的情緒，在碩珉的安全護送下到達了金氏的大門，碩珉下車提知恩開門

「碩珉吶，我今天要放手一搏了，你可以為我加油嗎」

「小姐，您可以的，加油」

「謝謝」

知恩踩著有些心虛的步伐走入大廳，在感應門前的保全櫃檯，向保全說

「你好，我是尹氏李總的妹妹，尹知恩，他請我替他送些資料給權總」

「請給我就好，我會替您送上去的」

「哥哥說這是很重要的資料，需要親手送到權總手裡，我能親自上去嗎，或是需要抵押證件嗎」

「不需要，這邊請」

保全人員替知恩開啟感應門，並且通知了秘書室，就這樣知恩輕而易舉的進到金氏的大樓

秘書向順榮知會，辦公室的兩人也不甚在意

「她來幹嘛？」

「不知道」

兩人無所謂的收拾桌上的餐具

知恩一接近總經理辦公室就透過玻璃隔間，看到他不想看到的身影，但她不想退縮，換上一貫指高氣昂的表情，自信的走入辦公室

「順榮哥」

「找我什麼事?」

順榮保持平常的紳士風度起身迎接，知勳好整以暇的撐著自己的下巴等著看戲

「我想私下談」

「知勳跟我直接沒有秘密，你就直接說吧」

知恩本就沒指望知勳會離開，直接順著順榮的話說下去

「你確定你們之間……沒有祕密嗎，比如說李知勳為什麼會離開?」

「尹知恩，你…到底想做什麼」

知勳開始有些害怕，他還沒準備好讓順榮知道一切

「怎麼?心虛了」

「哈，該心虛的人是我嗎」

知勳冷笑一聲事實到底是如何尹知恩最清楚

「既然不心虛，那我就說了」

順榮發現了知勳的反常，知勳很能沉的住氣，在商場每每遇到不利的情況，也會沉穩應對的

「順榮哥，三年前尹氏出了很大的資金損失，雖然造成公司倒閉危機，但是元氣大傷」

「尹知恩，你最好到此為止」

知勳不知道尹知恩到底要做什麼，說出這些應該對她很不利才對，但為什麼尹知恩那麼有自信

「別急重頭戲才來呢」

雖然知恩不懂李知勳在怕什麼，不過眼看情勢明顯是李知勳要來的緊張，對自己是好的

「我們爺爺一向不喜歡牽扯不相關的人進來，李知勳就是知道這點，所以綁了一個人，藉以威脅爺爺，不要追究他的責任」

「你怎麼有臉說出這種話」

這些話無疑是在知勳快要結痂的傷口上狠狠的再刺上一刀

「為什麼不能說，我有證據的」

知恩從手上昨晚收到的資料袋拿出了兩張照片，送到順榮的面前

順榮遲疑的接過，看到照片裡有一個婦人，另一張有知勳，等等那個婦人

難道當年知勳會離開跟媽媽有關?到底怎麼回事

順榮回頭看向知勳心理只有一個疑問

"你到底為我做了什麼？"

看在知勳眼裡卻不是這樣，他看順榮的眼裡是懷疑是不相信，知勳回以一個不可置信的眼神，此刻他的那道傷痕，不僅被刺上一刀，更被用力的攪爛

「權順榮，你信她？」


End file.
